Pokemon Tale
by Misty Waterflower666
Summary: When Cosmo, Evelyn and Birch begin a Pokemon journey in the region of Sinnoh, adventures are lurking round the corner. With thieves Team Meteor, great friends and competitive rivals, who knows what'll happen. And when you add in a few legendaries...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N – This is my idea of a pokemon journey, only with different characters. It might not be good or long, but we'll see! I might use the existing characters as rivals/other trainers.**

**Disclaimer: The owner of Pokemon is a genius, not a weirdo (I am proud!). **

**Cosmo ran, full speed, into the lab. **

"**Professor Rowan! Professor Rowan! I'm ready!" he called loudly.**

"**Calm down boy," the Professor replied. "I know you're excited, but I'm not going anywhere. Now, anyway, have you decided which pokemon is yours?"**

"**Yup! I want... erm well... I think ummmm..."**

"**Undecided still, I see. Well, I'll bring them out." he brought the three pokemon, Tertwig, Chimchar and Piplup, out of their pokeballs. "So, make your choice, Cosmo."**

"**I'll take Chimchar please!" Cosmo decided. "The fire type."**

"**Okay, coming right up. Here you go, Chimchar's pokeball, your pokedex, five more pokeballs and Chimchar. If you have everything you need, then you may begin your journey. Good luck Cosmo."**

**Cosmo only half listened to the Professor, and once he had finished, dashed out of the room, desparate to begin his journey. Rowan chuckled, and resumed researching the evoulotion of pokemon. Young trainers were all the same, and Rowan was used to the eagerness.**

**Cosmo walked down the thin, sandy path, admiring the beautiful forest scenery, and keeping an eye out for pokemon to catch. Chimchar was out of his pokeball, bouncing happily alongside Cosmo. **

"**So then, Chimchar, how about we check the awesome moves you know?"**

**Chimchar purred happily, and leaped onto the young trainers shoulder. Cosmo pulled out his pokedex, and examined the chattering fire monkey carefully.**

"**Stratch, Flame Wheel, Leer and Fury Swipes. Hmm... good line up. Let's give them a practice, ready Chimchar."**

"**Okay, Chimchar. Flame Wheel on that tree!"**

**Cosmo watched as his pokemon cloaked itself in fire and charged viciously at the tree ahead of them.**

"**Great job Chimchar!" Cosmo cheered, as the flames died down. "This is our first step to entering the Sinnoh league." The two grinned happily. "Let's try something else. Scratch, GO!" **

**The red chimp scraped the poor tree, which was suffering from pure fire power.**

"**Fury swipes!"**

**In quick sucsession, Chimchar raked the trunk of wood five times, before panting back towards Cosmo.**

"**Good work, you deserve a nice long rest." Cosmo pulled out the pokeball, and Chimchar retreated into it.**

**A/N – I know it's short, I'll try and make the next one longer. Plus, we'll be meeting our female character. Does anyone have any pokemonish character names? Please review and tell me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – It's me again! I won't lengthen about me, on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, I still don't own... yet...* hehehe***

"**A Starly!" Cosmo exclaimed. "Chimchar you're up!"**

**Chimchar popped out of his pokeball, a wide grin on his face. **

"**Fury Swipes, go!"**

**Chimchar leapt toward the sleepy Starly, and scratched it hard. The Starly, now wide awake from the shock, used gust, blowing Chimchar backwards.**

"**Flame Wheel!"**

**Once again, the chimp swiftly rolled towards the bird, covered in fire.**

_**A direct hit, **_**thought Cosmo as the Starly weakened.**

"**Okay, Chimchar, finish it with Scratch!"**

_**Once again, critical. This Starly's mine!**_

"**Go pokeball!"**

**Cosmo threw the ball at Starly who entered it. As it began to twitch, Cosmo suddenly began to doubt his first catch.**

**Bing!**

"**I caught a Starly!" Cosmo yelled. "My first pokemon! Get in there! Awesome!"**

"**You're excited about a Starly?" a voice chuckled. "Your not an experinced trainer are you?" A tall girl emerged from the trees. She had long red hair, which draped loosely around her shoulders. Her pale skin glinted in the sun, and the wicked grin on her face was showing how humorous she found Cosmo.**

"**The name's Evelyn," she said. "And I've seen at least ten Starly's in the last two hours. She jumped onto the tree branch. "Your from Twinleaf Town?" **

"**Yeah," Cosmo replied.**

"**Same here. Started my journey last week."**

"**Did you purposely stay in this forest for a week? Or maybe your just a really slow walker." Cosmo smirked.**

"**Well, actually I'm training my pokemon here. I've no desire to go to any towns at the moment. There isn't anything to do." **

"**What about the gyms?" Cosmo exploded.**

**Evelyn smirked. "You really are a beginner. I'm doing contests, not gyms. And plus, there isn't any chance anybody could win with a Chimchar and Starly. I've got better pokemon anyway."**

"**Who'd you have?"**

"**Everybody out!"**

**Evelyn pulled out three pokeballs.**

**An Abra, a Budew and a Tertwig all emerged. Cosmo, curious as ever, pulled out his Pokedex and scanned everyone. **

"**Yeah, well one day I'm gonna be a pokemon master, and you'll be there watching me win and being the best!"**

"**Yup! I'm the queen of fairyland..."**

"**Not funny!"**

"**It so was,"**

"**Whatever, anyway, what about a battle?"**

"**Sure," Evelyn replied. "One-on-One 'cos there's no way that Starly is in any way fit to battle."**

**Cosmo ignored that last bit, and moved back to begin the battle.**

"**Chimchar, go!"**

"**Abra, I choose you!"**

"**So, seeing as it's my first battle, I'll have first move. Nobody has any advantages, so it's a battle of pure strength." Cosmo grinned.**

"**Chimchar, flame wheel!" **

"**Abra, dodge it and use Thunder Punch!" Evelyn shouted.**

"**Use Fury Swipes!" Cosmo tried again.**

"**Hang in there Abra, and encore. I know you can do it!"**

"**Scratch!"**

**Chimchar used Fury swipes.**

"**What?" Cosmo yelled.**

**Evelyn chuckled again. "Encore means your Chimchar can only use fury swipes for the next three attacks. And we've got a counter attack!"**

**Once again, Abra dodged Chimchar's next three moves, and then used Thunder Punch. **

"**Chimchar!" Cosmo cried, as Chimchar fainted.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Nope... not mine.**

"**Is your Chimchar alright?" Evelyn rushed over, Abra at her side.**

"**Yeah, I'd better get him to the pokemon centre. Where's the nearest one?"**

"**Sandgem Town," she replied. "Then I'm gonna head over there. I'm trying to get to Oreburgh City because they have a contest going on in a week or so."**

"**That's the nearest gym, isn't it?" Evelyn nodded. "So," Cosmo continued. "I'll head there too. Hey, should we go together?"**

"**Sure,"**

"**Oh yeah, you don't mind if an old friend of mine meets us in Jubilife City? His name's Birch. Me and him used to be friends when we were young, but he moved away. This is his second region, and Unova was his first. He wants to be a Top Pokemon Healer. He wanted it even when I used to know him."**

"**That's fine by me. But I'd get that Chimchar of yours to the Pokemon Centre. And Starly can get checked out. He's pretty weak."**

**Ten minutes later, Cosmo and Evelyn were sat in the Pokemon Centre, waiting for Chimchar, Abra and Starly to be checked. Finally, after a very long wait, Nurse Joy emerged from the doors and handed three pokeballs back to the pair.**

"**Three very healthy pokemon. Thank you for visiting, and good luck!" Nurse Joy smiled warmly as Cosmo and Evelyn left the Centre. **

"**So, we head for Jubilife City?" Cosmo asked.**

"**Yup, and I'm gonna visit the Poketch shop. You've got to get one."**

"**What are they?"**

"**Watches, but they do loads of really awesome stuff."**

"**Okay, I'll get one, and then I'll meet Birch at the battle club."**

**Evelyn and Cosmo walked in silence for a while, before Cosmo spotted a wild Shinx.**

"**I wanna catch it!" Cosmo squealed childishly. "Chimchar!"**

"**Chimchar, flame wheel!"**

**The Shinx dodged it, and used Charge. **

"**Chimchar, Fury swipes!"**

_**A perfect hit!**_

"**Finish it off with scratch!"**

**Chimchar used scratch, and the Shinx fainted.**

"**Go, Pokeball!"**

_**Ding Ding Ding Click!**_

"**I just caught a Shinx! Yes!"**

"**Yes, well done," Evelyn said, her voice heavy with sarcasam. "Now I'm going to the Poketch shop."**

"**Can you not be pleased for me for once." Cosmo shouted suddenly. "Is it to much for me to do something good. You're fine, everything for you is easy."**

"**You don't understand," Evelyn sneered, turning round and glaring at the young trainer. "You don't know me, I have a diffucult life. Some things don't occur to kids like you. I didn't get a childhood. Leave me alone." **

"**What's that supposed to mean?"**

"**None of your buisiness," she said rudely, and strode toward the city.**

"**Hey wait up, I'm sorry!" Cosmo ran after her.**

**Her face relaxed.**

"**Okay. I'm sorry too, lets head to Jubilife City and you can find Birch."**

"**Sure," Cosmo said, determind to discover Evelyn's secret. "Let's go."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, apart from OC's.**

**Cosmo and Evelyn walked through the silver doors of the Poketch Shop, admiring the leaflet showing all different styles and models. Evelyn had decided to get the Coordinator Model, which was slim and stylish, with apps carefully selected for the perfect coordinator. Cosmo, on the other hand, had found a big chunky edition, loaded with apps for a great variety of Battling Tips. The man behind the desk, who was old and grey, smiled warmly at the two, and gestured to the wall. Along it was an array of Poketches, in all different shapes and sizes. **

"**Can I help you?" A beautiful young lady hovered beside them.**

"**Hi," Evelyn greeted her. "I was looking for a Coordinator Poketch, do you have any in stock?"**

"**Of course. I'll just go and get one, which colour takes your fancy?"**

"**Hmm... dark green, I think."**

"**Good choice," she praised, before turning to Cosmo. "What about you, young lad?"**

"**I think I'll have the Trainer Model, in black, please."**

"**No problem, now just let me go and get them, wait one moment please." **

**She bustled through a door behind the checkout, as Cosmo and Evelyn admired the models and colours that surrounded the small shop. Cosmo had spotted a Pokedex update, that had all the new pokemon, and even some legendaries.**

"**Looking at the new Pokedex update available?" The man and the desk spoke in a wise and calm voice.**

"**Yes, I was. Do you know why they have legendaries on there?"**

"**Yes," he spoke again, his gray eyes meeting Cosmo's. "They've spotted some rare Pokemon recently, and to make sure anyone spotting one is genuine, they need you to scan it with your Pokedex. Are you interested in buying the upgrade. In fact, I'll offer it to you for free."**

"**Why?"**

"**Gallade, show yourself." A green pokemon rose from underneath the desk. "My Gallade is incredibly powerful, and has predicted you'll see these Pokemon sometime. Good luck."**

**Cosmo looked over at Evelyn, realizing she hadn't heard any of the conversation. Gallade sank down underneath the desk again, and the girl emerged from the door.**

"**Here are your Poketches. Just ask my Grandfather and he'll take the money. Unless you want anything else?"**

"**I'll have this Poketch update as well please," Cosmo nodded towards the old man.**

"**Okay, thank you for visiting!" The girl went back through the door to check the stock.**

"**The dear," the man said. "Her father was the inventor of Poketches, so she never got to spend time with him. I'm like her father really, nobody else had enough time to," He sighed. "Anyway, that'll be two Poketches and an update. Thanks for coming!"**

**Cosmo and Evelyn left the shop and headed to outside the Pokemon Centre, where they'd meet Birch.**

"**Did you see Gallade?" Cosmo asked Evelyn. "Next to the old man?"**

"**No, there wasn't anything there. You were just staring at the man for ages, and the man was staring at you, 'cause he's weird."**

"**We had a long conversation!"**

"**No you didn't!" she sccoffed.**

"**Hey, Cosmo. Great to see you!"**

**Cosmo turned around, before exclaiming,**

"**Birch!"**

"**Hello, who are you?" Birch turned politely towards Evelyn.**

"**My names Evelyn, and I want to be Top Coordinator!"**

"**Wow, I'm Birch."**

"**So, Birch, are you doing Gym Battles?" Cosmo asked.**

"**No, but why don't we head to Oreburgh City? That way you can have your battle, and Evelyn can have her contest."**

"**Okay," Cosmo and Evelyn replied in unison.**

"**We'll stay the night at the Pokemon Centre, and get going tomorrow!" **

**A/N – Another chapter done! So, anyway, later on the story, I might be using not only Sinnoh Pokemon, but also Unova and some Kanto. Sorry if that bothers anyone, and if it does, leave a review! Plus, in the next few chapters we meet...**

**TEAM METEOR!**

**(My own creation!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

"**Tertwig, use Razor Leaf," Evelyn called. "Go!"**

**Tertwig shot leaves repeatedly, and eventually, the rock cracked in two. Abra waddled over to Tertwig to congratulate him.**

"**Great job Tertwig!" Evelyn exclaimed, running towards Tertwig.**

"**That Tertwig looks strong," a voice belonging to Jayde, the first member of Team Meteor whispered.**

"**Right you are, Jay. Let's capture it!" The second member of Team Meteor, Kevin, spoke.**

"**Oshowatt!" The agreeable Oshawatt nodded.**

"**Right, Oshawatt, Sandy, listen up," Kevin grinned. Sandy was Oshawatt's trainer, a young girl, and had agreed to join the team. "We want you to go and say hello to our victims, and demonstrate Oshawatt's power. Then, we steal the Tertwig, and any other Pokemon in sight!"**

"**Got it," Jay grinned.**

"**Hello, who are you?" Evelyn kindly asked a young girl, who was looking very lost.**

"**I'm Sandy," she smiled. "This is Oshowatt!"**

"**Nice to meet you Sandy!"**

"**Is that a Tertwig?"**

"**Yes, did you want to battle it?" Evelyn asked.**

"**Sure!" Sandy's eyes lit up.**

"**Can I be the referee?" Birch said emerging from the tent.**

"**Yeah, me and all my Pokemon can watch!" Cosmo exclaimed, from behind Birch. "Everybody out!"**

"**Good idea Cosmo. You guys too!"**

**An Eevee, a Ponyta and a Teddiursa popped from Birch's Pokeballs.**

"**Let's do this Tertwig! Start of by using Razor Leaf!"**

**The attack hit Oshowatt, and he took a lot of damage.**

"**Grass type moves are super-effective against water types." Birch shouted to Evelyn, who nodded. **

"**Tertwig, use Razor Leaf again!" Evelyn commanded wickedly.**

"**Oshawatt, deflect them with Razor Shell!"**

**Oshawatt hit all the leaves away with his shell, and, as Sandy quickly told him, used pound.**

"**Tertwig!" Evelyn gasped. "Okay, Leech Seed!"**

"**Oshawatt, Fury Cutter!" Sandy yelled.**

**Both moves worked, and afterwards the two Pokemon, both panting, were glaring at each other.**

"**Air Slash!" Sandy cried.**

"**Tertwig!" Evelyn screeched, as Tertwig dropped to the ground.**

"**Sewaddle, string shot!" Jay ordered. "On those three!"**

"**Time to show ourselves," Kevin smirked, watching Sewaddle stick the three trainers to the ground.**

"**Tertwig!" Evelyn cried.**

"**Definitely our cue." Jay decided.**

**(A/N – Italics is Jay, underlined is Kevin, unbold is Sandy.)**

"_**Blasting through an empty sky..."**_

"**We steal we don't buy..."**

"_**Making trouble at an astounding rate..."**_

"**Make that double, and triple our hate..."**

"_**Jay, wisest of the wise..."**_

"**Kevin, the fiery destroyer..."**

"Sandy, the trickster of the world..."

"**Oshawatt!"**

"**We form the group of Team Meteor!" they all exclaimed in unision.**

"**Leave us alone!" Cosmo cried. "And don't touch our Pokemon!"**

"**Hmm... I don't think so," Jay chuckled. "Boys, and Sandy of course, take a selection of these beauties. I like this Teddiursa!"**

"**Teddiursa!" the little Pokemon chided.**

"**No, Teddiursa!" Birch cried, as the little teddy scampered onto Jay's shoulder.**

**Only Birch saw Teddiursa's little wink. With the exeption of Teddiursa, all the Pokemon were in a small cage, as the Team loaded onto the Oshawatt Air Balloon.**

**As soon as they rose into the air, Teddiursa jumped onto the balloon and used Slash. The box of Pokemon tumbled into the air, and Cosmo, who had just managed to free himself, grabbed it just before it hit the ground.**

"**We'll get that Tertwig if it's the last thing we do!" Team Meteor yelled before blasting off.**

"**Team Meteor are gonna be after you now Evelyn," Cosmo told her.**

"**I know, but after Oreburgh City, I'll be on my own!"**

"**Why don't you come with us?" Birch suggested.**

"**You mean it?" Evelyn grinned, eyes bright.**

"**Sure we do, so what d'you say?"**

"**Sure, well then, lets get going! No way am I missing my first contest."**

"**How about we camp here tonight, and I'll make some healing Pokemon food for Tertwig?"**

"**Okay," Cosmo replied, as they settled down for the night.**


End file.
